


The Best Kind Of Torture

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Dean flirts with a woman to get the info necessary for the hunt. He thinks it's no big deal. Sam though, is not so comfortable with Dean flirting with someone without his explicit permission even if its for the job. He decides to remind Dean just who he belongs to and what happens when he does something without his explicit permission
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Best Kind Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Square Filled: Total Power Exchange
> 
> For firesign10, happiest birthday, dear friend! Thank you for being awesome! Have a great day!
> 
> A huge thank you to thretregirl7299 for being the quickest beta possible! And sorry for all the trouble you have to go through while editing my fics! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Happy Reading!

Sam was sipping coffee when Dean entered the kitchen, looking all sleepy. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with his dead guy’s robe hanging over his body. His hair was ruffled, there was a crease mark on his cheek from the pillow he must have used and he was rubbing his eyes and he was walking with a slight limp. Overall it was an adorable sight. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Sam greeted his big brother, smiling at the sight before him. “Had a good sleep?” 

“Mornin’.” Dean mumbled but didn’t say anything else. He walked towards the counter to pour some coffee in his mug.

“Wow...you really need coffee, don’t you?” 

Dean, once again, grumbled something but Sam couldn’t hear what he said. He sighed as he put his coffee mug back on the table and stood up, walking over to his brother. He stood right behind his brother, facing Dean’s back as he leaned down and whispered in his ear, “What did we agree on, Dean?”

Pure want shivered through Dean’s spine as he felt Sam’s breath ghosting over his face and his smooth voice speaking whispering in his ears. Last night had left him tired and sated but listening to that lust filled voice made want course through his veins. Seemed like his body craved his brother’s touch. “We...we…”

Sam smirked at Dean’s stuttering. He knew exactly what it did to Dean everytime he took control. “Yes?”

“We decided that I would only do as you allow.”

“Good boy,” Sam praised his man and gently bit down on Dean’s earlobe, peppering kisses behind his ear and on his neck, knowing full well that Dean wouldn’t be able to resist it. “What else?”

Dean felt his dick twitch at Sam’s touches and felt himself getting hard. It was quite surprising because after last night he didn’t think he had it in him to ever get his cock hard. Last night, Dean had been tied up to the bed. Sam had slowly tortured him by refusing to touch, merely speaking to him and told him in no nonsense terms that Dean was going to find his release only by the dirty talk.

Once Dean had orgasmed, Sam had proceeded to open him up with the use of a lube and butt plug and then slowly inserted the black dildo, which was thick and big but not as big as Sam and fucked him. Dean had found his second orgasm rushing through him. 

When Dean came down from his high, he had found himself cleaned up and Sam was eating him out like a starved man. It had been surprising that after two rounds full of torture, his dick still had the strength to get hard. He had begged and begged Sam to  _ please,pretty please fuck him or jerk him off, anything _ but his brother didn’t give in. Instead, Sam had tortured him with small touches and sweet kisses until Dean was sobbing for relief. 

Once Sam was satisfied that Dean was loose enough, he had then finally shed his clothes and blanketed Dean with his body, kissing him breathless and praising him for being a good boy. “You’re doing great, Dean. Just follow my lead, okay?” Sam had whispered and proceeded to thrust his dick inside Dean. 

Dean had yelped as Sam was seated inside him with one swift thrust. And then he had fucked him hard and long. Everytime Dean thought he was close, Sam had held his dick and ordered him not to come. It wasn’t until Sam had released his seed deep inside Dean that he allowed Dean to chase after his own release. 

Dean had immediately blacked out after his third orgasm of the night. It was pure torture. But Dean had promised Sam he’d surrender to him for two days. He was being punished for flirting with a bartender in order to get information from her. It was purely for getting the job done. That information had been crucial for the hunt. 

Sam didn’t say anything regarding that, but the look on Sam's face had been stoic and blank. After that, Dean had even forgotten about the incident. But then yesterday morning, Sam had sat Dean down on bed and explained to him that he wasn’t pleased with whatever trick Dean had played. He was going to make sure Dean knew that he belonged to Sam. 

The whole day, Sam had ordered Dean around, taking pleasure in Dean’s discomfort. He had even inserted a vibrator inside Dean’s ass and tortured Dean the whole day by controlling it through the remote. He made Dean cook for him and later clean up after the lunch too. For once he had also made sure Dean ate something healthy and forced him to eat the kale salad that he had specifically asked Dean to prepare. 

Then he had asked Dean to clean up their bedroom too, all the while playing with the remote of the vibrator. It was a pact that Dean wouldn’t speak until he was spoken to and anytime Dean felt uncomfortable he had to use their safeword. The rules were established. If Dean broke any rule then he was to be Sam’s slave for a week. 

Sam rarely let the control freak in him come out. He only was imposing when Dean asked or he wanted Sam to take control. However, there were times like these that he couldn’t help the dominant in him. Dean had no right to flirt with that woman on their last hunt. He belonged to Sam. He was frustrated when he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t put a claim on his brother publicly especially not when they were on a hunt. It was their rule. They would never indulge in their sexual games when they were on a hunt. But this time, the possessive man in Sam had taken a lead and he was going to remind his brother just what happened when he flirted with someone without Sam’s explicit permission even if it was for purposes of getting the job done. Yesterday had been the first step and he was fairly certain Dean had understood well, especially after last night. 

Back to present, Dean was wide awake and very aware of his dick getting hard. He was sore but his hole was still open from yesterday’s torture and it fluttered with want when he felt Sam squeeze his ass. “And I am not to do anything without your permission and don’t speak unless I’m spoken to.”

Sam smiled, one hand squeezing Dean’s butt and the other slowly sliding from Dean’s arms to his waist and then sliding in front, on his torso and then finally cupping his dick, which was hard. It never failed to amaze him just how responsive Dean’s body was to his touches. It made the primal beast in him puff with pride at the knowledge that only he could get such a reaction from his lover. “God, you’re such a responsive baby. Aren’t you? Then what are you doing getting yourself a cup of coffee without my permission?”

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean whimpered as Sam slid his hand inside his boxers and started touching his dick and fondling his balls. 

“Good. For now, I forgive you because you’re all sleepy and adorable, baby. But from now on until tomorrow, you are not doing anything that I don’t permit. Do you understand?” Sam commanded, voice steely. 

“Yes….Yesss,” Dean whispered as Sam started jerking him off.

“Good. Now you’re to drink your coffee while I jerk you off. Don’t spill it baby. If you do, I’ll punish you. And lastly what do you always say?”

“I’m all yours.” Dean spoke, breath hitching at the things Sam was doing to his dick. But he meant it. He meant it with all his heart. Because it was true after all. He belonged to Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
